For The Love of Science!
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Tony gets a bright idea to move everyone into Stark Tower though he has another motive and needs Bruce's help to prefect his latest experiment/scheme. Science Bros.


**So I usually don't do this type of fanfic but I'm sorry, these guys just freaking want each other its so painfully obvious! (Major Science Bros fan girl though I do sort of like ForstIron) Welp, I'll shut up and get to work!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Brucey I'm home~!" A sing song voice called from the front room (if you can even call it that). Dr. Bruce Banner looked up and blinked. That was a voice that he hadn't heard since well...okay, it had only been two nights ago since he heard his friend and teammate's voice but the point was there was no possible way he could be there. None what so ever. At least that's what Bruce told himself as he turned back to the motherboard that he had been working on. The damn thing broke and he had to improvise seeing how it wasn't exactly to find a place to fix a laptop. Though the mother board its self wasn't the problem. India got boring without technology sometimes, taking the apart the only contact to the outside world seemed like a good idea at the time. Even geniuses had there moments. Like right now.

"Nice place you got here Dr. Banner." The voice, which the good doctor had initially dismissed as a hallucination as a result of how stir-crazy he had been feeling as of late, came from behind him. The doctor spun around and groaned half-heartily, a playful jester the slightly older man knew, as none other than Tony Stark looked around his shack appraisingly. "It's...quaint...charming..." Before the billionaire could continue his fake complements part of the roof collapsed, the debris landing in front the salt-and-pepper haired man's feet. The two stared at it a moment before locking eyes.

"A shit hole?" Banner offered.

Tony snapped his fingers.

"Bingo." The philanthropist said, a mischievous grin on his face." Which brings me to why I'm here...Is that the laptop I gave you?"

The physicist looked pointedly toward his makeshift desk where the mangled device resided then back at his friend.

"Yeah, it gets boring out here."

Tony shook his head.

"Well, allow me to remedy that my friend." The inventor replied as he walked around the small broken down shack.

"I thought you and Pepper were in Florence for the week." Bruce said going back to the mangled mess he made of the poor unsupecting laptop.

"Well you see about that." Tony said playing with one of the screwdrivers Bruce wasn't using. "We decided on a change in pace."

Bruce looked up to his friend and saw an all too familiar look. Heartbreak.

"I'm sorry..."

The CEO of Stark Industries shrugged half-heartedly.

"It was bound to happen anyway." As he said that, the egotistical facade the billionaire had perfected faltered. But only for a second. Before long, his grin was back. "Anyway, you're coming to live with me."

Bruce blinked.

"Huh?" Was all the doctor could mange. Very unintelligent Banner knew but it was all he could mange to say. It wasn't everyday a billionaire asked- no, _told _you that you were going to live with him. Then again, ever since the accident nothing in his life was to be considered normal. A thought occurred to the brunette as he stared at his teammate. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Details, details Banner. That's not important. Anyway pack you're things and lets go."

Bruce didn't really remember much after that. There was arguing, protest, packing and finally he found himself staring at a large jet that the locals were staring at in amazement. Right outside his shack. He sent Tony a half-hearted glare, though he was more exasperated with the man than anything else, which in turn he received a smug look from the billionaire. Bruce sighed.

_Well, he's always been one for a big entrance..._

* * *

"Wait, you want to _what_?" Bruce asked practically spitting his drink out when the philanthropist told the good doctor his scheme. It was impossible. Beyond impossible. He knew that. Tony knew that. But Bruce also knew that it was impossible that he was alive after that much gamma exposure. Tony never failed to point out. He also knew that 'impossible' seemed to be Tony Stark's middle name.

"Look it's worth a shot right." Tony said taking a sip of his scotch.

"If we don't kill eachother, or do you forget the Other Guy isn't big on sharing."

"Well normally neither am I, we all make sacarfices. He'll live." The billionaire said waving off certain danger as he sipped his brandy. Suddenly, Tony's demeanor changed into something much more serious. He leaned forward and lowered his voice a bit. "Though, I have to admit, I have an alliterative motive for bringing you all there."

"Which is...?"

Tony gave the fellow scientist a mischievous grin.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**So like I said, this is a lot different than my usual stuff. Please review! I apologize for any and all mistakes! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
